One True Pairing(s)
by WalloGirl
Summary: Serie de cuatro drabbles (menos de 200 palabras) inspiradas por canciones del grupo italiano Finley (aunque los títulos sean en italiano todas las historias están en español). Cada drabble estará dedicada a una de mis otp's en "Doctor Who": Ten/Rose, Ten/Simm!Master, Nine/Rose y Amy/Rory.
1. Vita è veramente vita solo qui con te

**Título: **_Vita è veramente vita solo qui con te_

**Pairing: **Ten/Rose

**Advertencias:** situado justo al principio del 2x12, no hay spoilers pero es recomendable haber visto el capítulo y el siguiente para entenderlo.

**Notas de la autora:** Inspirado en la canción _In questo istante_, de la que toma el título ("vida es verdaderamente vida sólo aquí contigo") y tomo prestada la frase en cursiva.

* * *

Y cuando digo "para siempre" no estoy mintiendo, porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cada vez que corremos juntos, cada vez que me das la mano, cada vez que me sonríes, mi corazón explota, porque sé que tú estás hecho para mí, y quizá yo también esté hecha para ti.

_Te quiero_.

Es algo demasiado obvio para mí, pero quizá no necesito pronunciar esas palabras, porque está demasiado claro, ¿no crees?

Jamás dejaré de correr a tu lado. _Porque todo lo demás no importa nada si estoy contigo_.

Pero no te digo todo esto. Simplemente te sonrío, igual que haces tú.

Sin embargo da igual, con esto tengo suficiente. Porque, entre todos los demás, me has elegido a mí. A una humana. Y eso ya significa un mundo para mí.

Beberé de tu sonrisa el tiempo que haga falta. Y un "para siempre" me parece perfecto.

Porque nunca te dejaré solo, Doctor.


	2. Il tuo silenzio fa rumore

**Título: **_Il tuo silenzio fa rumore_

**Pairing: **Amy/Rory

**Advertencias:** situado hacia el final del 7x05, no hay spoilers pero hay que haber visto el capítulo para entenderlo.

**Notas de la autora:** Inspirado en la canción _Invincibile_, de la que toma el título ("Tu silencio hace ruido") y la frase en cursiva.

* * *

Tus manos están temblando y puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos. O quizá todo esto sea sólo un reflejo de mis propias emociones.

Estoy aterrorizada, porque si esto no funciona... Sin embargo da igual, un mundo sin ti no es concebible, no puedo dejarte morir solo. Estaré a tu lado, ya te he abandonado demasiadas veces. Nunca más.

Sonrío. Podemos hacerlo. _Junto a ti seré invencible._

El vacío no es interminable si estoy abrazada a ti. La caída parece no tener fin, pero siento tu mejilla junto a la mía y ese calor es todo lo que necesito. Todo lo demás pierde importancia: morir, vivir, él. Porque estamos juntos, como siempre debíamos haberlo estado.

Y me prometo a mí misma que así será a partir de ahora si sobrevivimos a esta.


	3. Se fa male stringi ancora di più

**Título: **_Se fa male stringi ancora di più_

**Pairing: **Ten/Simm!Master

**Advertencias:** situado hacia el final de _The End of Time Part 2 _(SPOILERS: es justo la última escena del Master), imprescindible haber visto ese episodio y el anterior. POV del Master.

**Notas de la autora:** Inspirado en la canción _Neve_, de la que toma el título ("si hace daño aprieta todavía más") y tomo prestada la frase en cursiva. Quizá, en un futuro, amplíe esta escena o escriba otro fic más largo inspirado en la misma canción.

* * *

Cobarde. Siempre lo has sido, ya desde cuando éramos niños y preferías correr lejos antes que enfrentarte a alguna regañina de tu padre. O cuando te vi pasar a mi lado como un rayo, huyendo de lo que fuera que habías visto en el Vórtice, mientras yo esperaba mi turno para enloquecer.

Siempre has escapado de mí, nunca has querido admitirlo, ambos sabemos porqué, y es por eso que nos hemos convertido en lo que somos ahora.

Pero ahora lo que veo en tus ojos no es miedo, sino fría determinación. Puedes hacerlo. Quieres hacerlo. Matarme, terminar con todo. ¿Qué importa? Puedo regenerarme, no eres capaz de dispararme de nuevo antes de que el proceso se complete…

¿O sí?

Te giras.

"Adelante, entonces. ¡Hazlo!"

Sí, lo sabía. Cobarde. Mátale a él y volvamos a empezar este juego del gato y el ratón. Yo puedo ser por una vez el ratón.

Te giras de nuevo. ¿De veras serás mi asesino?

"Quítate de en medio" me dices y disparas.

Yo seré tu muerte. Porque te has dejado atrapar, pero no por mí.

Pretendes sacrificarte para salvarme. No lo voy a permitir, porque estamos _unidos para siempre_, aunque no lo aceptes nunca.


End file.
